zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bartering
Introduction The Barter system has its roots in caveman "fire-for-rock" trading. It served as a secondary way of purchase. From Bartering for supplies from only a few decades ago in rural communities to kids with playing cards on the playground, it is the worlds oldest means of procuring goods. It will outlast the current monetary system in any ''apocalypse. Like the olden time, people wanted a currency that's worth something, like gold or any other precious stones. In the zombie infested world, money won't help you a bit. The only way you can have something you need is to barter stuff you have. In this section, I will tell you how to get the stuff you want without killing someone. Items to Trade '''Cigerettes: '''If the oppertunity arises, GRAB THESE! Smoker's will want these. Also, if anyone in your group smokes, these puppies will also boost morale. '''Drugs:' If you find any drugs at all, grab it and put it in a bag. These might help. Unlike cigerettes, do NOT use these. Porn: Even if you aren't that kind of guy, the other person might be. Alcohol: '''Makes a person more relaxed. Chances are that at least one person in their group. Whisky, vodka, wine, rum, whatever, if you see it, take it. But always keep some for an improvised pain killer. '''Toilet Paper: Very useful. Can be used as intended makes great tender. Increases morale for obvious reasons. Ash: '''Always save this. You may not know this, but if you eat something poisonous, eating this will save your life. It works by making you throw up. Its as simple as that. To obtain this, put some wood on the fire, wait for it to char, and shave the outside and repeat. They may not believe this, but it is worth a shot. '''Money: Only works on idiots. Within the first week of infection, people might think that money will still have any value. A month after the infection? Burn it. Makes a cool colored flame. (But always keep at least one of each bill, for an archive when you try to rebuild.) Gold & Jewelry: '''This might get you a lot of stuff. Get rid of it all, unless it is a something very personal, like a wedding ring, or a locket. Never sell this personal stuff, because it will make morale drop like a stone. Speaking of stone, precious stones, like emeralds and rubys, will sell for a lot. '''What to ask for Gas: '''If you have a car, this will keep it running. Also, if you have a gas powered generator, you'll have power for things like lights, power tools etc. '''Wood: '''Need this to make your fort, and to build fires, which you can cook your food. '''Medicine: '''Always ask for pain killers and disinfectants. They help with cuts, headaches, childbirth, surgery, etc. Also, it turns out that screams of pure agony tend to attract zombies. '''Tools: '''You need these. Tools you can ask for include: (* means that it can also count as a weapon) *Wrenches *Screwdrivers* *Hammers *Nails *Crowbars* *Nailguns* *Saws *Circlular saws* *Welding guns The list goes on and on. '''Guns: '''If you're going to live, you need guns. Ask to see them when trading. If they look like crap, don't buy them. Good guns I recommend are assult rifles, pistols, shotguns, etc. Also ask for some clips for the gun you're getting. Finally, make sure you have some ammo for that gun, because a gun without ammo is basically a cumbersome stick.(Although they could be used as a makeshift club.) '''Ammo: You need these to make the above work. Animals: '''If you want food that isn't canned, you'll need animals. Good choices are chickens, because eggs are great to have, and goats, for milk and cheese. A good idea is to get a male goat and roosters so you can have more animals. You could also get a dog to boost morale or if you are desperate eat it. If you find a cow, just eat it. Don't try to herd them, as they are just more trouble than they're worth. If a trader offers a cow, decline unless your group is low on food. '''Ducttape: Flashlights: Batteries: Bleach: '''Use this to clean your dirty water, but only use less than half a cup or even less if its like four gallons. Only use this as a last resort. If you have access to it, boil it, don't bleach it. This is the last thing you ask for, if you ask for it at all. '''Solar Panels: '''One of the biggest steps to rebuilding humanity is electricity. If traders have these, ask for them, no matter what it costs. One of the down falls of this is that someone in your group must know how to install this. '''Seeds: '''You need this to grow plants, like potatos or carrots. A good backup food source. Always ask for corn seeds. They can be used for so many things. From cornbread to popcorn. Also, you can make fuel out of corn, called Ethanol. '''Armor: Raider Bartering In the end, if all else fails, this tactic might work: Shoot the traders and take all their stuff. May seem like a good idea at first, but they could have had been sent out by someone, so you may have to fight their acquaintances.